


Extra station

by Mr_Spirit



Series: NALON [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, M/M, mob/Neil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 男主(the protagonist)的名字取自“时间”一词的倒转写法，设定为埃姆特(Emit)。星際穿越/盜夢空間AU有自擬路人/尼爾的情節只是一篇關於宇宙的小文章
Series: NALON [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944028
Kudos: 4





	Extra station

Extra station  
01.  
这不是尼尔遇到过的最奇特的梦境，但这绝对是尼尔加入TENET组织以来最刺激的体验。他本以为与埃姆特船长一起驾驶科考船航游海底两万里已经足够新奇有趣，当埃姆特某日突然问起“你对太空了解多少”时，尼尔发现自己着实低估了盗梦职业的想象力范围。  
“STS-135，亚特兰蒂斯号，通讯请求。这里是休斯敦地面指挥中心。”  
“请讲，这里是亚特兰蒂斯号主控室，我是通讯官尼尔。”尼尔流畅地回答高频无线电里传来的磁性男音。他和另外三位来自世界不同地域的NASA宇航员一起，乘坐STS-135号飞船前往未知空间，寻找可供人类生存的新家园。为了不让这场遥遥无期的探索之旅太无趣，NASA指示亚特兰蒂斯号要到达的第一颗可能行星是NA-404号行星，距离他们还有14天行程。  
当然，我们可爱的蓝色地球还没有遭遇能源危机或是水资源短缺的困境，这只是尼尔任务目标柯里克（Krik）先生的一个小小梦境。  
据前哨艾弗斯的可靠信息称，柯里克先生与一起放射性元素走私贩私有关。年仅25岁的柯里克先生三个月前从五年航空计划归来，性情发生一百八十度转变：与未婚夫解除婚约，主动从NASA辞职，而他的银行账户上多出未知来源的一亿美金。  
柯里克不仅是优秀指挥官，还拿过伯克利大学新型材料专业博士学位。他从编号KTJ 1071-6012-1小行星上带回些放射性土壤样本，但实际报告中写的样本重量与柯里克行李报备重量差了个小数点，10克行李并不会引起安检人员注意。可10克行李差值与一亿美金足够引起TENET的注意。  
埃姆特选择尼尔做本次任务的主角，与艾弗斯一起乘坐十天后悉尼飞往旧金山的航班，假装不经意地与柯里克在头等舱相遇，潜入梦境找到10克放射性土壤样品的下落。  
“我会在南湾区的游艇上等你，尼尔。”埃姆特送别尼尔和艾弗斯时是个雨天，艾弗斯撇撇嘴，表示不打扰这两位的独处时光。尼尔已经不是刚被埃姆特招募时的青涩样子，偶尔还会弄混透明吐真剂和透明强效安眠药。他对着贵宾休息室的着装镜整理灰色西装套装，对着镜子左看右看不够满意。尼尔偏头看到伪装成机场工作人员埃姆特，鼻梁上架着一副金丝边眼镜，偷偷溜到男人身后往“教官”耳后吹口气，在对方敏捷抓住他手腕落下轻吻时，金发青年也正好两指夹走了埃姆特的平光眼镜，戴在自己脸上活脱脱一位华尔街金融精英。  
“你这小鬼。”埃姆特摇摇头，露出发自内心的微笑。抬手帮他抚平温莎结，递上装备包和机票。尼尔深吸一口气接下机票，仍有些拿不准地轻声问：“先生，如果我失手了……”“你不会。”  
埃姆特坚定不移地说，最后拥抱他一下，“顺从你的直觉，做你想做的。”  
  
02.  
“亚特兰蒂斯号，我们的计算报告显示有一块10X50X67大小的太空垃圾处于你们的运行轨道上，请调整轨道至2号备用航线避开撞击，祝好运。”  
“收到，谢谢。”尼尔敲了敲耳麦，扭头立刻告诉盯着显示屏的柯里克，柯里克游刃有余地记在航行日志上，前往主舱室通告驾驶员，同时告诫工程师艾弗斯（当然，艾弗斯是伪装的工程师，这家伙连自家微波炉的加热档都搞不定）注意数值报表。  
这是他们在太空航行的第五天，火箭成功发射的激动、惊喜、一点劫后余生都荡然无存，从飞船甲板和舱壁蔓延开来，渗入每一个人骨髓的只有纯净的静谧。  
虽然这是提前建造的梦境，但尼尔还是在第一次俯瞰整个地球时，非常没有出息地发出感慨，眼眶发热。  
它远比任何高解析度照片中的地球来得更动人心魄：纯白的流云正从印度洋踱步到太平洋南岸，花朵一样的气旋在亚太湾区生成，有的转瞬即逝，而有的将变成摧毁城市的超强飓风。占比七成的海洋并不是均一的深蓝色，尼尔想起埃姆特在任务前打趣到“我把你的眼睛也放在梦境里”，他以为对方又建出什么恐怖鬼屋，但实则是尼尔眼前的蓝色星球。  
“它很美。”柯里克站在尼尔身边，突然说。  
“哦，是，当然！”尼尔连忙回应，像极了第一次进入太空的新手宇航员，他希望“柯里克”不会发现破绽，免除潜意识体对盗梦者的疯狂攻击。  
然而没再回应尼尔的话，他的额头靠在双层玻璃上，亮金色碎发打出一片阴影。“总会看腻的，尼尔先生。有时我会羡慕你们这些新人，总会找到新奇的东西。”  
尼尔察觉到非常不起眼的疲惫，不如说是完全的失望和平淡无奇。梦境中的指挥官柯里克和现实的他一样，还不到三十岁，但柯里克纯蓝的眼睛像积淀了宇宙最深的阴翳，看透了人类不长不短的几十年人生。  
他小心翼翼地思考措辞，没有一步到位切入亲密话题，而是依然保持着“初到太空新人”的语气说：“那就让我看个够，柯里克。上一次太空可不容易。”  
柯里克望着这位比自己小五岁的同样金发蓝眼年轻人，只是拍拍他的肩膀转身离去。  
  
03.  
柯里克说到做到，亚特兰蒂斯号在航行第十天捕捉到些与众不同的东西。  
“那儿，是超行星爆炸的碎片。”柯里克把望远镜照片打印下来，摊在尼尔的面前，手指点着一团模糊不清的蓝色。  
“我看不清，柯里克先生，请您指点我一下。”尼尔歪头说，咧开自己最真诚的笑容，他肯定任何人都不能拒绝，连埃姆特也不能。  
柯里克停顿了一下，转身走出休息室前回头说：“2200，第三层甲板。”  
  
尼尔故意拖延两分钟到达第三层甲板，他张开四肢悬浮空中移到柯里克身边，递出两罐可口可乐。柯里克挪挪身子给他让出位置，徒手在窗前比了个三角形。“她在那儿，三角形的中心。”“她？”尼尔眯眼努力望着，三角形中心什么都没有，只有和周遭一模一样的黑色宇宙。  
“我不指望你能看见她，她是五光年外爆炸的超新星，原本是一颗银蓝色的美人。”柯里克脸上冒出最温暖的微笑，他像注视一个老朋友，又像看着一个情人。“我曾经的工程师管她叫银女士，还说有一日或许我们可以开着亚特兰蒂斯号去探望她。”  
“但是……？”尼尔挑眉问。  
“但是他们要将亚特兰蒂斯号退役，这是飞船的最后一次旅行。而我要和它一起去完成不可能完成的狗屎任务。”  
尼尔沉默了，他和柯里克一样心知肚明：发现新的宜居星球概率就像精准在大海中捞出一滴水，等待宇航员的只会是燃油耗尽，那时的他们会像太空垃圾一样漂浮在真空中，等着下一艘飞船报出“规避垃圾警告”，才能再次让人想起曾经有这样一艘飞船。  
爆炸残存的恒星碎片仍然飘荡在黑色宇宙中，泛着悲戚惨淡的银蓝色，像碎刀片，又像眼泪一样旋转在浓黑色的星河之间。  
“可爆炸的恒星也会重生。”尼尔觉得自己快要接近了，柯里克已经传达出负面情绪，顺着这往下探肯定能让他说出潜意识真相。直接向梦主询问重要之物的下落绝对不会有好结果，顺着一个亲密话题逐渐深入，越不强调重要性反而越能从梦主的不经意对话中得到答案。  
柯里克挑起一边眉毛，略带挑衅又期待地望着尼尔，等待他的下一句发言。  
尼尔也学着柯里克的样子，在玻璃前比出一个三角形。舱房头顶柔和昏暗的灯光把青年好看又年轻的脸刻得分明，尼尔专注地对着三角形中心说：“爆炸的恒星会重生，柯里克先生，我猜那儿会有一颗正在新生的恒星。”  
“胡说八道。”  
可尼尔盖着柯里克的手掌，扭头直直地吻了金发青年的嘴唇。接着是推揉，拒绝，博弈，试探，强迫，示好，以及彻底沉沦。  
无重力环境的性爱给了尼尔全然不同的感受，他能“感受”到柯里克近乎绝望的疯狂亲吻，疯狂揉乱尼尔的头发，将自己的分身用力钉进尼尔体内。  
然而尼尔并不是切实地感受到了性爱的快感，他仍然在梦境中，虽然被按在舱房双层玻璃上的确实是“尼尔”，发出呻吟达到高潮的也是“尼尔”，他本人对这一切更像是旁观者。  
尼尔只想让柯里克稍微信任自己，这样他就能知道10克放射性土壤的下落。  
  
04.  
“嘿，柯里克，假如……我是说如果，我们还能回到地球，你最想去哪儿呢？”  
“你想去哪儿？”  
伦敦，那是我的老家。尼尔本想这样回答，可他也不知道为什么脱口而出的话语变成：“灯塔，我想去南太平洋的灯塔。”  
柯里克发出了一声介于嘲笑和惊讶之间的嗤笑声，他在透明天窗下翻个身子，咬着蛋白棒问：“为什么？你看起来并不像喜欢独处的人，我们很相似。”他眨了眨眼，虹膜湛蓝透亮。  
“因为我在十四天独处后遇到彼此了解最透彻的人。”尼尔感觉自己脖子发热，脸侧发红，他实在无法不想到等在梦境外卖的埃姆特。他也很难撒谎，直觉告诉他柯里克已经听够太多的谎言，此时老实交代能勾出藏在潜意识的真相。尼尔孤注一掷，他紧张地等待着柯里克能顺着他的话题继续，挡在背后的右手不禁握紧。  
柯里克盯着尼尔看了足足半分钟，抬手刮过他的脸侧轻笑一下说：“爱荷华，船坞酒吧。如果真的能回去，我会请你喝一杯最棒的火焰威士忌。”  
这便是真相了，这也是十四天航行的终点。  
尼尔侧着左边身子靠近柯里克，确定两人贴紧在一起，他猛然攥紧柯里克的手腕，右手打开直接通往外太空的阀门开关。  
从未亲自前往太空的科学家猜测宇宙是没有味道的，可尼尔在浑身血液沸腾前的一瞬间闻到铁锈、泥土、硫铵、还有尼尔所能想象最诡异的混合垃圾气味。星空不善良，你只能看着她在你面前展开宁静光河，但亲自贴近后只有被真空碾压残存的人类皮脂碎屑。  
开尔文零度的空气轰然冲进舱内，尼尔看到两颗深蓝色的小行星在眼前轰然炸裂。  
  
亚特兰蒂斯号不会到达NA-404号行星，柯里克先生也永远回不到爱荷华的船坞酒吧，等待他的将是圣托里岛的终身囚禁。  
而尼尔落回了波音747客机的头等舱内，他长长地吐出一口气，弄乱额头前精致搭理的头发，摊在座椅内彻底放松。斜前方座位的艾弗斯伸出一只左手，比个大拇指迅速收回。  
空乘小姐适时地给尼尔端上伏特加汤力水，表示这是一位来自旧金山南湾区先生的嘱咐。  
绝对是埃姆特。  
青年这样想着，端起伏特加汤力水抿了一小口，不自觉伸手擦过在梦境中被“柯里克”吻过的嘴角——发生在梦境中，亲身体验过的事情为什么不是现实呢？  
  
05.  
尼尔来到南湾区的黑色游艇上时已经是夜晚，埃姆特穿着米黄色短袖T恤和白色裤子，把男人深色皮肤衬得像金色托盘上凝固的纯可可块。他朝尼尔吹了声响亮却不调情的口哨，朝他挥手让尼尔快点上船。  
“关于任务……”“顺利完成，那便足够。”先生微笑着说，拍着尼尔的肩膀，“恭喜你，第一次独立完成盗梦任务。”  
金发青年有些不好意思地低头，但他接受了先生的肯定。他终于能和男人站在一起，站在飞掠起白色潮水的游艇船头仰视夜空——  
“也许有一天我们能去天上看看。”  
“会的，尼尔。”他把游艇停在海面中央，注视着银河在漆黑海面上的细碎倒影，“我们终将在群星中相遇。”  
“不是梦境？”  
“不是梦境。”  
END.


End file.
